Intertwining Destiny
by Jenova Remnant
Summary: Many worlds exist out there with countless possibilities. This story tells of Tiamatt, a woman from the world of Final Fantasy VII/VIII being through head first into the world of Tales of Symphonia. Follow her as she lives the story and deals with the strange blending of worlds. Can She find out the source and set things straight?
1. Prologue

**Le gasp! A new story!? Well...kinda yes...kinda no. Its actually a reboot of my story: "If Only: Another Highly Exaggerated Self-Insertion". But there have been some changes. Like, this is now an OC insert, not a self insert! Its a cross over between the world of some of my other fics so it will have some strange elements to it. But I hope this pleases those who read it so...please let me know how you liked it! Now...on to the prologue!**

"Are you sure about this?" A female voice asked quietly as threads of ever shifting shades of green energy danced through the darkness around her, rolling like waves and seeming to stretch outward but their reach never wandered far from the being made of light who stood in the middle of the ebbing flow of life energy. "She's finally at peace. Why rip her from her slumber?"

Another voice responded, its form hidden in the darkness of the void. "She must. There is more for her to do, another role to be played."

"But to send her from her home world to another is...unheard of!" The being of light shifted back and forth, unsure if what the unseen being was saying was even possible.

A chuckle rose from the darkness. "To you, yes. But there are many worlds outside your own. Dozens...hundreds...thousands! Countless worlds with countless possibilities." The voice paused as a shape emerged from the darkness, his features concealed by a silver cloak. "No, your world is not the first to have its inhabitants shift between worlds. Nor will your world be the last."

The figure of light sighed, her shoulders sagging as the countless green threads flowed around and between her feet. "Keeper, tell me, what is going on? What will happen?"

"It is not my place to tell you such things, Gaia. I am only tasked with retrieving her so she may fill her new role." Keeper knelled down beside Gaia, reaching out towards the green threads of energy with his own hand made of light.

Gaia shook her head and sighed as she watched Keeper carefully pluck out a string from the mass, through one other thread seemed to have wrapped itself tightly around the other, almost protectively. She watched as he mumbled something quietly and the second thread fell away, leaving Keeper with just the one single glowing string of energy between his fingertips.

"If you can't answer my other questions then at least answer this. Why? Why her?"

Keeper chuckled as he regained his feet and waved his free hand, summoning a second pool of green energy. Unlike what surrounded Gaia, the new mass of threads seemed divided, joined together only by a few small threads. "She is the Prophecy Warrior," He knelled down and held out his hand, the loose string wiggling out of his grasp and into the new mass of threads. As he stood back up, the energy vanished back into the void.

_"This is her destiny..."_

**Ha! Prologue! If you're confused, well, it will be explained as the story goes on but since I am currently in the process of writing the first chapter on paper, you'll have to wait! Review please!**


	2. Arrival

"Ugh! Its so hot!" A young man with brown wavy hair whined loudly as he dragged his boot covered feet through the sand. He wore a red long sleeve shirt with white buttons down the front and sleeves while suspenders held up his black double belted pants, from which two swords hung from. Lastly to long white ribbons trailed out behind him from his collar. Raising an arm to block the sun from his brown eyes, he peered out towards the oasis town in the distance. "Man, I hate the desert!"

"Lloyd, you aren't exactly dressed to keep cool out here..." A young silver hair boy sighed, shaking his head as he stood beside his best friend. His messy somewhat spiky cut hair waved gently in the slight breeze as he point to his own, much lighter clothing, a dark blue ¾ sleeve shirt covered by a pale blue shirt outlined with white and matching pair of shorts.

Lloyd sighed, slightly envious of his friend's obviously more heat friendly clothing. "Genis, my dad made these for me. I have to wear them. Besides, I like my outfit!"

"I like your outfit too, Lloyd!" A girl the same age as Lloyd happily chirped, doing a sort of hop skip to catch up to her friends, her long blond hair flowing behind her. She wore a white dress with blue markings while a gold necklace with a strange red jewel hung from her neck. "Your dad was always handy with crafting things."

"Yeah, your right, Colette." Lloyd smiled as he remembered his father back home, pausing in his steps. "I wonder how Dad is doing..."

"Lloyd! Quit doddling!"

Lloyd's head snapped up at the sound of the voice as he was shaken from his thoughts. "Y-yes professor!"

The Professor tapped her foot in impatience as the boy dashed forward with Genis and Colette at his side. Like Genis, she had silver hair though hers flared out at the shoulders of her orange coat. Beneath the coat she wore a white shirt and finally wore white gloves and black pants.

"Sorry, Raine!" Genis huffed as he caught up and stood in front of her, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

A spiky auburn haired swordsman sighed as he watch the trio catch up to him and Raine, arms folded across his chest. He was dubbed in a violet outfit with lavender belts and outlines with a violet swallow tailed cape. Lastly, a long sword hung from his hip.

"We must keep moving..." The man's voice as stern as he turned away from the teenagers and towards their destination. He could barely make it out through the waves of heated air that seemed to roll off the desert sand.

"Kratos is right. We need to reach Triet before nightfall when the temperature drops." Raine nudged Genis forward gently as Kratos nodded and waited for the others to get ahead of him before following behind.

Lloyd blinked in surprise at his teacher's words as he passed her. "Temperature drops? Like...it gets cold?"

Raine sighed at her student's question, shaking her head. "Even though the desert is so hot during the day, at night, the desert cools drastically. It is also at night when monsters are more active due to the decrease in temperature."

Lloyd just blinked and slowly nodded, raising a giggle out of Genis. The laugh seemed to be enough to trigger an annoyed glare from the brunette. "Shut it, Genis!"

"I didn't say anything, Lloyd." the elf said in defense with a chuckle as he waved his hands in front of him.

"Um...guys...I don't mean to interrupt but..." Both boys looked over at Colette, who stood on her tiptoes , looking just south of them. She was pointing towards a swirling mass of dust and sand that had whipped up suddenly on a dune. "Whats that?"

Raine peered at it, pausing in her stride as the twister seemed to continue building. "Its a dust devil. They happen quite frequently in sandy areas." She watched it for a moment, her companions all stopping to look at the spinning cloud of dust and sand. "I don't think it will bo-"

She was cut off suddenly as the dust devil exploded in a bright flash of light that originated in its center. The sound that came from the explosion was oddly non existent, the only noise being the wind and sand that pelted the group.

Coughing, Lloyd slowly opened his eyes and wiped the sand and dust from the front of his clothes. "Thats not normal is it?" He glanced up to where the twister had been seconds before, his eyes going wide as he spotted an old shape on the ground. "H-hey!" He dashed forward suddenly, leaving his companions blinking in confusion as they recovered from the shock of the explosion. Sliding to a stop, Lloyd knelled down beside the form gently shaking it. "You ok?"

The figure groaned as the others finally approached, Raine and Kratos being the most cautious of the group. Upon arrival they could see that Lloyd was trying to wake a young woman with long light brown hair. Her clothing seemed strange to them, consisting of a light blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Just a foot away by her side was a long sword, the hilt shaped to resemble that of a sapphire scaled dragon, its wings stretched wide to form the hilt as the tail trailed part way down the blade.

Lloyd continued to gently shake her shoulder, occasionally getting a groan out of her but otherwise her eyes stayed shut. The teenage boy frowned and looked back at Raine, seeming to ignore the strange circumstance from which the woman had suddenly appeared. "We have to help her, Professor!"

Raine seemed lost in thought, her eyes locked on the strange woman as she folded her arms over her chest. It wasn't till Lloyd called out her name a second time that she turned her gaze towards her student. She sighed, casting another look at the stranger as Lloyd looked at her with pleading brown eyes.

Colette was frowning as she watched Lloyd try to wake the woman before turning to Raine. "Please Professor? We can't just leave her out here."

Genis blinked as he too looked at the stranger, resting a hand on his hip before looking up at the older silver haired elf. "I have to agree with them, sis."

"Hmm?" Raine shook her head free of her thoughts once again, turning her gaze towards her younger brother and Colette. "Well..." She cast a glance at Kratos, the mercenary lost in his own thoughts as he stared at the strange woman with a strange intensity. Getting no response from him, Raine sighed and once again faced Lloyd. "Lloyd, call Noishe. He can carry her back to Triet."

A smile instantly crossed Lloyd's face as he leaped to his feet, cupping his hands around his mouth as he called out across the desert sand. "Noishe!"

A howl answered from nearby and soon a large green and white canine with oversized ears approached, tail wagging as he spotted Lloyd waiting for him. Noishe slowed to a trot and finally stopped, whining softly as he gently nudged the red clad swordsman with his nose.

Kratos seemed to have snapped from his thoughts at Noishe's arrival, the canine blinking down at the stranger as Lloyd instructed Noishe to carry her. He watched for a moment as the creature crouched down long enough for Raine and Lloyd to secure the woman to Noishe's back. "...He belongs to you, Lloyd?"

"Huh?" Lloyd twisted his head around to look at the older swordsman as Noishe returned to his feet, the stranger sprawled out on his back. "You mean Noishe? Yeah, I've had him for as long as I can remember." He responded, gently patting the canine's head and receiving a loving whine and lick of the hand in return.

Kratos nodded ever so slightly, staring at Noishe as he returned to his thoughts. This lasted only a few seconds before the auburn haired soldier turned on his heel and towards the city. "...We need to keep moving."

Lloyd blinked, slightly confused before shrugging his shoulders and following after the mercenary, Noishe at his side while his friends followed just behind, Triet in their sights.

**Short chapter but its only the first one! I promise all chapters following this will be longer! I hope this is much better then my original version "If Only" please let me know how I did ^^**


End file.
